Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
is the third series of the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It is followed by Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It contains a total of 39 episodes and it made its debut May 23, 2010 in Canada and May 29, 2010 in the United States. The Original Japanese version is set to air April 3, 2011 on TV Tokyo at 9:00 AM JST. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season ties into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. Plot Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and Shun Kazami get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these people by them entering through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace that either threathen or is in need of help. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Or will they lose this time? Trivia *This is the only series that the Battle Brawlers do not go to Vestroia/New Vestroia. *This is the only series to not have an Attribute Changing Bakugan appear (except for Gate Cards that change Attributes). *This is the only series that Preyas and Wavern have not appeared in. *The only one of the six fighting Bakugan the appear in Gundalian Invaders is Drago. *Gundalian Invaders is the first series that didn't have any female Bakugan (if you don't include Code Eve). *Dharak and Drago are the only Bakugan that have evolved in this season. *This is the first season to not have a total of 52 episodes. *There are rare occurrences to where Japanese anime air in another country first before it's original country. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is one of them. The reason being why the english version was aired first is because the first season was a flop in Japan, so the second series New Vestroia was given to Nelvana so they could air it first. Mainly to see if it would be successful in english before airing it in Japan. After seeing how successful it was worldwide outside of Japan, the Bakugan anime was given another chance in Japan. When Japan first aired New Vestroia episode 1, The english version had already aired New Vestroia episode 42 in Canada a few days before that. When Gundalian Invaders makes its original debut on TV Tokyo, the english version will be 47 episodes ahead of the original Japanese version. *When the title screen came up in a few episodes, it switched the Subterra and Ventus symbols around. *The effects of abilites didn't seem to matter when the brawlers went to Neathia, except the first few episodes, this was kept in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. *Unlike the previous season where Maxus Helios and Maxus Drago battled a few times, there was never a battle between Colossus Dharak and Dragonoid Colossus. *This season also marks the first time that Dan has had another Guardian Bakugan other than Drago (Dragonoid Colossus). *Dan was also the only one of the Battle Brawlers to use the Mobile Assault Vehicles. *This is the first season that the main antagonists are all adult Brawlers (the major Twelve Orders). Characters Battle Brawlers/Heroes * Dan Kuso - The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid ► Lumino Dragonoid ► Blitz Dragonoid ►Titanium Dragonoid ► Dragonoid Colossus (Deceased) **Battle Gear: JetKor ► Explosix Gear ► Axator Gear **Mobile Assault: Raytheus ► Jakalier * Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer * Fabia Sheen - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher * Marucho Marukura - The brains of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth * Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther * Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. He uses the Darkus attribute. ** Bakugan: Linehalt ** Battle Gear: Boomix * Queen Serena - The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. * Julie Makimoto - Moved to Bayview like Dan. She helps Jake with his first battle. She is a Subterra brawler. ** Bakugan: Hammer Gorem. * Linus Claude - One of the strongest Brawlers on the Neathian side and a Castle Knight. He is a Pyrus brawler. ** Bakugan: Neo Ziperator (Deceased) **Bakugan: Rubanoid **Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear * Captain Elright - The Captain of the Neathian Force. He is a Haos brawler. ** Bakugan: Raptorix Gundalians/Villains Twelve Orders * Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Dharak ► Phantom Dharak ** Battle Gear: AirKor * Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She was always by Barodius' side. ** Bakugan: Lumagrowl ** Battle Gear: Barias Gear * Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Krakix ** Battle Gear: Vicer * Airzel- The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Strikeflier ** Battle Gear: Battle Turbine * Nurzak - The original Subterra member of the Twelve Orders who defected to join Neathia. After winning the war, Nurzak declares he will return to Gundalia to form a new government as well as forge only friendly relations with their neighbors, the Neathians. ** Bakugan: Sabator ** Battle Gear: Chompixx * Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. ** Bakugan: Lythirus ** Battle Gear: Razoid Gundalian Agents * Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. A Gundalian who used to be a Darkus brawler for Minor Twelve Orders. *Bakugan: Linehalt *Battle Gear: Boomix * Sid Arkail - A Gundalian who used to be a Pyrus brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, betrayed. (Deceased) ** Bakugan: Rubanoid (Linus has him now.) ** Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear (Linus has it now.) *Lena Isis - A Gundalian who used to be an Aquos brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest * Mason Brown - A Gundalian who used to be a Subterra brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. ** Bakugan: Avior ** Battle Gear: Lashor *Zenet Surrow - A Gundalian who used to be a Haos brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster *Jesse Glenn - A Gundalian who used to be a Ventus brawler for Minor Twelve Orders, now is sided with Neathia. **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Other Brawlers *Shuji *Koji *Casey *Taylor *Sein Pam *Lewin Pam *Jin *Robin *Floria New Game Features *Bakugan Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Bakugan Super Assault *Special Evolution *Bakugan Mobile Assault *Bakugan Deluxe Battle Gear *BakuMeter *Baku-Egg *DNA code Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Article stubs Category:Needs pictures Category:Needs info Category:Season 3 Bakugan